


Bed Bound Bodie

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: The Professionals
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie gets unexpectedly tied up, much to his pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Bound Bodie

Bodie woke from the deep sleep he’d fallen into with a start. It was still dark outside but he was not sure what had woken him. His bedside clock read 11:50 pm. He was sprawled in the middle of his big bed, as usual. Tensing he tried to get out of bed and found he couldn’t.

“What the?” He stared up in shock to the handcuffs that had him manacled to the bed. Totally helpless was not a good state for a CI5 agent to find himself in but here he was. He rattled the cuffs but they were good strong ones, probably his own!

“Bloody Doyle!” he mumbled to himself remembering the conversation they’d had earlier in the week about bondage fantasies. Some fantasy Bodie thought I’m still dressed he was still in the t-shirt and briefs he’d gone to bed in. It was getting far to cold to sleep naked like he usually did. He’d been trying to get out of the handcuffs for a few minutes and then gave up.

“Doyle, let me out” he yelled into the empty flat, convinced that Doyle was hiding somewhere to watch him squirm. The clock now read exactly 12:00 am. “Doyle?” He yelled again. A light flicked on in the lounge room. Finally he thought.

Two figures stood in the doorway watching him. It was fairly obvious neither was Doyle, they were definitely the wrong shape. Bodie was getting worried about this. His gun was across the other side of the room on the clothes he’d taken off earlier and he was handcuffed to his own bed. It was too dark to make out their features but they were definitely female. Bodie decided that for once in his life he’d be better of keeping his mouth shut.

They advanced until they were standing on either side of his bed looking down at him. He could not help himself.

“Hello girls, can I help you?” He asked cheekily. One of them leaned over and blindfolded him. He tried to get away but he could not go anywhere. His world was plunged into total darkness. All he could do was feel.

The bed dipped as the girls climbed on. He could feel gentle nails running down the under side of his manacled arms. It tickled and he squirmed.

“I’d keep still if I were you.” A voice said in his ear and he tensed. They were nails, weren’t they? He wondered. The cover was thrown off and Bodie could feel the cold. He shivered. The gentle scratching was back and with a start Bodie realised it was a knife. Oh shit he thought. He’d faced heavies with knives before but usually he was able to defend himself.

“Don’t worry beautiful, we won’t hurt you.” One of them mumbled in his ear and sliced his t-shirt neatly down his chest. It lay wide open and she leaned over and kissed his chest. Gently she sliced up each arm and the t-shirt was reduced to a rag. She’d not cut him once.

Somehow knowing how well she used that knife was turning Bodie on more then he could have imagined. He knew they were there, he could smell ‘em but he was no longer worried. If they were going to kill him they would have done it by now he figured. He could feel her dragging the edge of the knife along his chest and arms and it made him shiver. He moaned at the sensations they were causing. One of them leaned over and kissed him hard as the other drew that wicked knife over his cloth-covered cock. It leapt in response and he shuddered. The knife edged lower between his splayed legs and he groaned. He was so damn horny with what they were doing to him. Oh dear God, don’t stop was the only sane thought he had. She sliced the briefs off in one swoop of the knife, leaving him naked and aroused and with no idea who was having their wicked way with him but he approved whole-heartedly.

One leant over and kissed him again. Who ever she was she was a great kisser. She deepened the kiss and Bodie kissed her back, wishing he had his arms free. He’d forgotten about the other one until she took him in her mouth and he reared up off the bed.

“Oh my God” he cried out in shock. She had a mouth full of cold bubbling champagne and him. The sensation was incredible. He’d never felt anything like it in his life. He just lay there dragging in great lung fulls of air as she had her wicked way with him. He moaned in delight and one of them came back up and started nibbling on his jaw and neck. The double onslaught was nearly more than he could bear. He knew he was going to come soon.

One of them had worked her way down his chest and was kissing and nibbling on a nipple. The one at his groin was very talented. Gently she ran her nails down over his balls and up again. He moaned, incapable of sensible thought at the moment. If Doyle is behind this I’ll definitely have to thank him Bodie thought and that was the last sane thought he had for quite a while.

He felt the one kissing him get off the bed but was too caught up in what the other one was doing. A faint buzzing reached his ears. What the hell? He wondered for the second time that night. Warm sticky lubrication was smeared along his arse and Bodie tensed.

“No!” he said as forcibly as he could given the circumstances.

“Who says you have a choice?” One of them snarled in his ear but the buzzing continued. Slow gentle vibrating pressure along his cock and balls. It didn’t hurt, actually felt very good. Now he understood why women liked the things. Gently but insistently it pushed against his anus. He tensed to keep it out.

“Let us in beautiful. We won’t hurt you.” She was gently stroking him and relaxing him and the other slid it in gently. “Oh jeez” Bodie groaned. Although it did not hurt it was a strange sensation. Gently she started to play with him again. One was gently playing with the vibrator and the other driving him wild with her mouth but between them they would not let him come.

“Oh please.” He moaned when one of them, which he was no longer sure, picked up the pace. One of them pushed the vibrator into him a bit more and all of a sudden intense pleasure erupted in his body. “Oh dear God.” He cried out as he came, buckets it felt like. Bodie lay there drenched in sweat; panting, exhausted and he’d done nothing. One came up for a kiss and Bodie could taste himself in her mouth. God these girls are talented he thought drowsily but they had not finished with him yet.

“You’ve never had your prostate played with before have you?” She asked. Bodie shook his head no. “And do you like it?” She continued. Bodie nodded yes.

“And do you want to play some more?” A different voice asked. Again Bodie nodded.

A warm hand took a hold of him, lubricated with his own come and steadily began to pump him. The other bit a nipple hard. Bodie reared up with the sharp pain but she held him down.

“Now you’re ours totally.” Warm willing woman settled herself over him and took him all in, in one go. She groaned out loud.

“God that’s a tight fit.” She said to the other one and began to ride him. Bodie was quite happy to lie back and let her. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined this! With a scream she came and crawled off to collapse on the bed beside him. The other took her place and finished him off. It was fast and furious and absolutely wonderful.

They were all sticky, sweaty, exhausted and totally spent. Bodie had lost count of the amount of times they’d made him come. He was sure there was nothing left in him. Bodie’d managed to dislodge the blindfolded and glanced at the clock realising with shock it was 5:00 am!

“Come on girls, let me loose. I’ve got to get to work in a couple of hours.” He shook the cuffs to get his point across. Even though he’d managed to dislodge the blindfolded Bodie still couldn’t make out who they were. He felt them get off the bed and expected to be let loose soon. One kissed him on the cheek.

“By beautiful. That was fantastic.” And left.

“You’re wonderful” the other kissed him and then silence. A couple of minutes later the front door closed quietly and he was left there, still handcuffed to the bed. Bodie finally managed to get the blindfold off completely. The room was just starting to lighten.

“Girls!” Bodie called out. “Hey girls, don’t leave me here.” He was stuck. “Oh shit, now what am I going to do.” His alarm came on at 6:30 so he had something to listen to cause until Doyle came looking for him he was stuck. At least they’d thrown the covers back over him so he would not freeze.

At 7:00 his doorbell sounded. Doyle at last. It continued to ring in the early morning. Thank God it was Doyle’s turn to pick him up. A few minutes later Bodie heard a key in the lock and Doyle’s voice.

“Hey Bodie, up and at ‘em. Work!” He snapped the last work and walked into Bodie’s bedroom probably hoping to catch him with a bird as he’d done before with Claire. Doyle stopped and just stared. A twitch tugging at his lips.

“So help me God Doyle if you laugh.” Bodie threatened realising it was useless. Doyle could not contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing.

“Come on, unlock me, I’m bustin’!” Bodie shook the cuffs and Doyle approached the bed.

“Where’s the key?” He asked trying not to laugh.

“I’ve no idea. Have a look in the lounge.” Doyle left and came back a few minutes later with the key. He released Bodie and he made a dive for the bathroom. Doyle stared after him shocked. Bodie was covered in love bites and scratches. A few minutes later the loo flushed and Bodie walked back into the bedroom.

“What the hell have you been up to, you’re covered in scratches and love bites. Heavy night sunshine?” Bodie shrugged into his robe and walked out into the kitchen. Doyle followed.

“I was ambushed. No idea who it was but I sure enjoyed it.” He switched on the kettle and got out the mugs while Doyle just stood there staring at him.

“No idea?” He asked incredulously. Bodie shook his head.

“None. I’m going for a shower. Help yourself.” He walked off leaving a stunned Doyle in his wake.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into the car park and Bodie had finished telling him of the night. Well most of it anyhow.

“You’re serious aren’t you?” Doyle asked, finally believing what his partner was telling him.

“Yes and I’ve not got a clue as to who it was.” They walked into the office and found Cowley waiting.

“You’re late.” Cowley grumbled to them and Betty apologised for him.

“Oh Bodie’s been a bit tied up this morning Sir.” She said.

“Yes, just could not get out of bed as it were” Ruth pipped up and both girls walked off in fits of laughter.

Bodie stared after them suspiciously. “Betty and Ruth, no way, I don’t believe it.” He forgot all about it until later when the walked into the broom closet Cowley jokingly called their office and on his computer was a note.

It read “careful what you wish for, you just might get it.” And he again remembered the bondage conversation he’d had with Doyle earlier in the week about being at the mercy of two horny, creative sexy women. Betty and Ruth had both been in the VIP lounge when he’d said it.


End file.
